imariofandomcom-20200216-history
List of deleted scenes
A complete list of deleted or edited scenes from DiC Entertainment's Super Mario television episodes. A deleted scene is any scene that has been cut out of either an episode from the storyboard version or has been cut out from the episode in airing after the original airing. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * "King Mario of Cramalot" - In the storyboard version featured on the 2003 Paramount release of the Mario Spellbound DVD, Princess Peach transforms into a warp pipe when being transported alongside Mervin, Mario, Luigi and Toad into the forest. Then, she turns back into her human form when she finally gets transported with them. This was changed to Mervin transporting Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad to the forest in the final cut for unknown reasons. * "Jungle Fever" - This episode was originally going to be named "King Koopa's Science Class", but since there were jungle elements in the episode, the title was changed. Hence this, the entire episode was set in the Amazone Jungle (a parody of the Amazon Jungle). * "Pirates of Koopa" - The scene in which Mario, Luigi and Toad get kidnapped altogether by Blackbeard Koopa and put in the same cage as Princess Peach and Princess Peach finds out she had already been in a cage was originally going to be the end scene. It was changed to the scene where the three rescue Princess Peach for an unknown reason, likely to add comedy. There was also going to be a secne where Princess Peach's Dad was going to appear. * "Two Plumbers and a Baby" - The episode was originally going to be called "I Was a Teenage Baby," but was then changed to "Two Plumbers and a Baby", most likely because with the original title of the episode the transformations regarding Princess Peach would be too scary for younger viewers. In Italy, the entire ending part (starting from the "age revert" scene) is removed and replaced with a still of the Kingdom of Youth from the outside, followed by the scene where Princess says "Wow! I forgot being a kid was so tough!" and then fading to black before the episode ends. There are also three endings to this episode. The main ending is where Mario, Luigi and Toad defeat King Goo Goo Ga Ga Koopa by turning him into a baby, and turn the Old Men and Princess Peach back to their normal age. The other two endings include Luigi wishing for eternal fresh milk, and Toad wishing he has never met Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach. All three are included on the Shout! Factory version of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Volume One DVD box set, but not any other video release. * "On Her Majesty's Sewer Service" - Toad was originally going to be in this episode, but he got cut off to save time. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * All episodes - In the original versions, Mario was voiced by Lou Albano, Luigi was voiced by Danny Wells, and Princess Peach was voiced by Jeannie Elias. In the later versions, their voices are dubbed over by Walke Boone (Mario), Tony Rosato (Luigi) and Tracey Moore (Princess Peach). * "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario" - The scene where Luigi, Princess and Toad are sledding away from Castle Koopa while The Surfaris' song "Wipe Out" plays was cut in Italy for unknown reasons. * "Mush-Rumors" - Princess Peach and Toad were originally going to be in this episode, but they were removed out of the final version of the episode to save time. * 'Crimes R Us" - See "Mush-Rumors" for more info. * "7 Continents for 7 Koopas" - The scene where Princess Peach wrings her crown off was cut in Italy. Super Mario World * "Ghosts 'R' Us" - On the syndicated series Mario All Stars, the entire scene, where Yoshi faces the Big Boo, was cut due to the scene being too long. * "Born to Ride" - The episode originally had a "SIX HOURS LATER" time card before it was cut. * "Gopher Bash" - In the Persian and Italian dubs, Cheatsy's Life is cut for an unknown reason, possibly time constraints. * ''The Yoshi Shuffle" - Princess was originally going to be in this episode, but she was removed out of the final version of the episode to save time. * "Mama Luigi" - Princess was originally going to have dialogue, but due to the sound equipment being damaged after recording voices for all the other talking characters, the episode was rewritten to remove Peach's dialogue. Removals/Alterations on VHS/DVD prints and TV airings The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario" - The Family Channel print is used on the DVD prints in the U.S. Category:Lists Category:Deleted scenes